tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Atkins
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 | died = 2001 2013 | 1st appearance = "Turn This Mother Out" | final appearance = | actor = Robert Naylor }} Stevie Atkins is a fictional ghost, and a recurring character on the North American television series Being Human. Played by actor Robert Naylor, he first appeared in the season two premiere, "Turn This Mother Out". Overview Stevie Atkins is a ghost and a friend of Sally's who killed himself in Junior year of high school. He overdosed on pills in 2001, and apparently will never get a door because those who kill themselves never pass on. He's got a 'hardcore emo thing' going on. It supposedly works well with the goth ghosts. He first appeared in 'Turn This Mother Out,' last appeared in '(Dead) Girls Just Want to Have Fun,' and is portrayed by Robert Naylor (III). He will be showing up again in the March 18th episode, 'For Those About to Rot' Biography Pre-Series When Stevie was in high school, he was regularly tormented by another student named Van, and did not seem to have any friends. He appears to have had a liking for Dianne Alcott, who later died of malaria. He killed himself in 2001 by taking pills, but says later that a part of him always thought someone was going to stop him, it couldn't actually work. He ends up living his after life in the clothes he wore when he died- a yellow t-shirt and jeans. After his death, Dianne Alcott organizes a memorial in order to get voted for prom queen. As a ghost, he befriends two other ghosts named Dylan and Boner. Boner's real name is Phil. His friendship with them seems to be simply for the sake of having friends, as they do not share any particular interests and Dylan seems to be easily aggrevated and violent. Stevie gets into possessing people, which he likens to getting wasted and being addicted to crack. He tells Sally later that it led him down a 'very, very dark path.' At some point Stevie decides to stop 'taking,' as he calls it, for three apparent reasons. These reasons are that 1) he realizes that he is going down a dark path 2) he understands it to be an addiction, and finally 3) no matter who he takes, he's still himself on the inside, which seems to be his problem. He maintains his friendship with Dylan and Boner, although he is uncomfortable when they continue to 'rage.' He sometimes haunts his old high school, Robert Middleton High School, and seems to know the basic workings of high school reunions. His suicide is 'glamourized,' and sends a 'great message for the kids.'. Season 2 Sally first meets Stevie after being convinced by her roommates and Nora to go to her high school reunion in the season premiere. She is surprised to see him, given that he killed himself to get out of there. He admits that every time he gets nostalgic, he remembers Van pantsing him in the cafeteria, and then he remembers high school sucked. He also tells Sally that his suicide his glamourized to send a great message, but doesn't sound bitter about it. Sally brags that her death will be taking the spotlight this year, because her fiancee murdered her, but Stevie tells her that Dianne Alcott, the most popular girl in school, died of Malaria being a Good Will Ambassador in Africa. They go inside, and Stevie explains how one-night stands go in these reunions, and Sally notes that he's too wise to look that young. Then a slide show comes on for those who are deceased. Stevie comes on first, with pictures from his earlier youth, and gets the least attention of all, which would make sense given that he killed himself a decade ago. Sally expresses bitterness at the reception to Dianne's pictures, and Stevie reveals that he too liked her. Dianne Alcott approaches them, and inquires as to whether or not they went to this school. Sally is offended because they were in her class, but Stevie says it's okay that she didn't remember him because he killed himself junior year, to which she replies that junior year was indeed stressful. Later, Stevie and Sally are talking in the hallways. She asks him if he ever regrets ending it. He admits that he never really thought it through all the way. She tells him he could look forward to moving on, but he says that ghosts who killed themselves never get their door. He also teaches her that it's possible for ghosts to sleep, and that the dreams are kind of like living, but everything turns out right. Sally gives a sincere, "things can still turn out right, you know." He replies, "You trying to get a party started?" She then recommends that he should ask out Dianne. He attempts to do so, but she completely ignores him and turns around. Sally becomes pissed again, and lectures Dianne on how she was a terrible person, and how now that they were dead, the playing field was level, and she shouldn't write off 'guys like Stevie' (to which Stevie seems somewhat annoyed, because come on, 'guys like Stevie?'). She accidentally helps Dianne move on, and Stevie leads her to her door. ([[Turn This Mother Out ) Stevie next appears in the following episode. He has introduced Sally to his friends Dylan and Boner. Dylan is talking Stevie into letting him punch him. Stevie goes to Sally the second before Dylan's fist lands to introduce himself to Josh and Nora. After discussing Boner's ability to mindwank, the gang of ghosts sits awkwardly, , in the living room for a while until Aidan suggests that they watch Scarface in HD. Stevie expresses shock when Sally admits to never having seen it, and we find out that he killed himself in '01. As Dylan and Boner reenact scenes from the movie, Stevie and Sally sit on the sidelines discussing her dream. Stevie suggests that they take Sally to the bridge because she's bored, but Dylan wants to go 'raging.' Sally agrees, in spite of not knowing what raging is and Stevie silently shaking his head no. When they get to the party, Stevie remarks that this is a definite change from his never being invited to any parties in high school, and Sally seems disappointed that raging is only watching other people dance. Dylan and Boner show her that raging is actually possessing people, and 'hijack' two guys. She is really excited, but Stevie assures her that it's not that great. She asks him if there's some magic portal between the shoulderblades, and he's surprised that she's never taken a body before. He explains to her the basics of possession, and she asks why he isn't wearing someone. He says that he used to, but it sent him down a very, very dark path, and anyway, no matter who he was in he was still himself on the inside. Sally tells him that he's got a hardcore emo thing going on, to which he replies that it supposedly works well with the goth ghosts. He than seems anxious, and wants to leave, but Sally chooses to stay and find someone with a nice pixie haircut. Stevie warns her that it's not like trying on new outfits, that the club is more like a crack den, but she tells him that she's always been a smidge curious about the crack, and wanted to see how it feels. Stevie seems exasperated and uncomfortable, and pleads with her not to take someone. She ignores him and possesses a girl who seems to be in her twenties after two failed attempts. Stevie watches her celebrate and stuff her face. Later, Sally is out on the patio when Dylan approaches her. They discuss how good it feels to be solid, and Dylan tries to get a party started. Sally refuses on the grounds that it is not her body, but Dylan refuses to take no for an answer and begins to sexually assault her. Sally tries and fails to escape the body, but it is way harder to get out than to get in. Stevie comes to her rescue, pulling her out of the body. Dylan becomes enraged, and tells Stevie that he will rip his head off. Stevie seems to be somewhat afraid of what Dylan could do, and Dylan pushed him against a wooden bar. Dylan is threatening him, and Sally begs to leave, but Stevie pushes Dylan back and shouts that he always gets all aggro when he takes people. Dylan shoves his hand into Stevie's gut, which seems to be exruciatingly painful, and Stevie rips his hands through Dylan's shoulder, accidentally shredding him. Sally screams again, and asks Stevie what he just did. Stevie gives no solid explanation, but seems terrified and remorseful as he explains that he didn't mean to, and that this is what happens when you take. He then disappears, and Sally does not visit him for another few episodes. ([[Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?]]) Stevie next appears in the ninth episode of the second season. Stevie is hanging around outside of some shoddy restaurant, when Sally appears and jokes about making omelettes float. Sally has come to him for advice about how to shred the reaper that she believes is going to kill her. Stevie says that it is as easy as sticking your hands into their essence and ripping them apart. Sally is surprised at the ease, but Stevie has serious misgivings. He tells her that she can't just go up to someone and do this. It's killing someone for good, and it makes you dark. He also reveals that since the incident, Boner and the rest of the gang (who never appeared to the audience) are afraid of him and no longer want to see him, and the only time she has been to see him has been this once to learn how to shred. He seems distraught and completely regretful of having killed Dylan, although Sally assures him that it was to save her and in self-defense. Stevie sincerely and seriously warns her against shredding the reaper, because she wouldn't be able to unring that bell. Sally ends up trying and failing to shred the reaper, and accepts the offer to become a reaper. The reaper's first assignment for her is to shred Stevie. Sally begs him to reconsider, because Stevie has only shredded Dylan and that was to save her. However, the reaper tells her that Stevie also shredded Boner and the others, which is why they are gone. He also says that Stevie is stalking his old high school tormenter, Van, in the hopes that he can shred Van when Van dies. Sally talks to Stevie in the hopes of convincing him to admit to his crimes and stop, so that the reaper will leave him alone. Stevie denies all of this, and insists that the only ghost he has shredded was Dylan. Sally tells him that she knows about Boner, but Stevie continues to say that Boner is still here, he just doesn't know where. She also knows about his plan to shred Van. Stevie tells her that yes, he has played a few pranks on him, but that's it. She continues to try to get him to confess to save him, and tells him that he's unbalanced. He explodes at that, and tells her that she's the one who's unbalanced. He says that he's glad Boner is gone, because now he can't judge Stevie. Stevie also says that she doesn't know what kind of a monster Van is, and that maybe if he dies, Stevie will shred him. Sally stops at that, and whispers that she can't help him anymore. He exclaims that he doesn't need her help, because she's crazy. This is when the reaper appears behind Stevie and shreds him. ([[I've Got You Under Your Skin]]) In the following episode, Sally is visited by a surprise guest- Boner. He appears in her kitchen, asking where Stevie is. Taken off gaurd, Sally tells him that Stevie shredded him. Boner is both surprised and confused by this revelation, inquiring as to where she got that information. Sally asks him whether or not Stevie had shredded the other guys, and Boner tells her that Stevie hadn't shredded anyone but Dylan. He asks who told her this, and she responds that it was someone who should know better. She tells Boner that a reaper was involved, and, alarmed, he asks her if the reaper is after Stevie. Remembering how the reaper had shredded him, she replies, "no, not anymore." Boner is relieved, and told her to tell Stevie to come hang out with them again if she sees him. Later, when the reaper is about to shred Nick, Sally realizes that the reaper had been a figment of her imagination all alonf, and that she shredded Stevie and the ghost support group. ([[When I Think About You I Shred Myself]]) There is a partial eclipse later, which causes all of the supernatural to come off balance. This causes all of the ghosts that were shredded to come back into this world. Sally rushes home to get Nick, telling Zoe to come as quickly as she can. Every ghost shows up in the place where they were shredded, and seem incredibly weak, so that they cannot even stand. This means that, off camera, Stevie found himself in the middle of the sidewalk where people were, completely confused and having no idea what is happening, by himself. Super fun way to get out of Limbo, which is where Danny, who was also shredded in Sally's house, says that the ghosts end up after being shredded. At the end of the eclipse, all of the ghosts, including Stevie, get sent back to Limbo. Sally feels a responsibility to go to Limbo and find a way out for Stevie and Nick. (Partial Eclipse of the Heart) Sally shreds herself later to go to Limbo, and tries to tell Josh and Aidan via radio that it was a huge mistake. (It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To) Season 3 Stevie first appears in this season alongside Nick and Sally in Limbo in the season premiere. Neither Stevie nor Nick seem to hold a grudge against Sally for putting them in there. They are running towards the Limbo version of the brownstone, where Sally knocks and shouts for Josh and Aidan to come down and answer the door. Stevie is pessimistic about their chances, not even slightly expecting it to work and guessing that they've done this 784 times. Sally says that at least when they do this, they're together. When Sally looks back again, Stevie and Nick are gone. It turns out that Stevie and Nick have been constantly reliving their death. When Nick looks up out of the water, having drowned, he sees Zoe sitting on a bench and reading a book. Sally helps him out, and then goes to help Stevie. Stevie finds himself hanging from a tree outside of his parents' house. He remarks that this isn't the way he killed himself- he overdosed on pills- but Sally says that his limbo is watching his parents go on without him as she cuts him down. Again, they run to the brownstone. Stevie and Nick tell Sally that they've been thinking that they should try something else. Sally asks when they've had time to conspire, and they tell her that they have time while they're running and while she's knocking on the door. The next time they go to the brownstone, however, the door is open because of Donna's black magic. Stevie and Nick tell Sally to go through, because it's her door, but she convinces them to go through as well, so Josh and Nora have to dig up their remains after Sally wakes up and tells them that Stevie and Nick are here, after a humorous misunderstanding with Josh where he thinks she's saying that Stevie Nicks is here. (It's a Shame About Ray) Stevie and Nick are alive and well in their respective bodies now. Nick goes to live with Zoe, while Stevie decides to go off on a road trip across the U.S., stopping place to place. Among his goals is losing his virginity. Josh and Sally are concerned that this is a great way to get chopped into tiny pieces. Stevie insists that he'll be fine. Sally convinces Josh to give Stevie a few hundred dollars to get by, and Stevie promises not to kill himself this time. (Dead Girls Just Want to Have Fun) Sally and Nick find themselves becoming zombies and craving human flesh and raw meat, so it's safe to assume to same is true of Stevie. (Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland) Notes & Trivia * Stevie Atkins was sixteen-years-old when he committed suicide by taking pills. Appearances * "Turn This Mother Out" * "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" * "I've Got You Under Your Skin" * "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" * "It's a Shame About Ray" * "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Related categories * images * appearances See also External links * * Stevie Atkins at the Being Human Wiki References ---- Category:1985/Character births Category:2001/Character deaths Category:2013/Character deaths Category:Reanimates